A Special Valentine’s Day Scheme
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Miguel receives a present from an not so anonymous person. What is his present? Well, it's a necklace...With Kai attached to it! Who is responsible? Two guesses…


Title: A Special Valentine's Day Scheme  
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Miguel receives a present from an anonymous person. What is his present? Well, it's a necklace...With Kai attached to it! Who is responsible? Two guesses…  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Side pairings: Bryan/Garland, Tala/Claude  
Warnings: Fluff, Yaoi, Oneshot. Valentine's Day fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Just a quick update before I rush off. I actually wrote this a while ago, but forgot about it -sweatdrops- Meh, I'm an idiot. Yay for finding random stories on my computer!

Please enjoy! And happy Valentine's Day! Again!

* * *

The shrill noise of his alarm ringing with little contempt for his wishes to sleep in, Miguel rolls over in bed and slams his fist down on the sleek digital clock with such force that the numbers appear erratic for a moment before clicking over back to normal.

"Stupid clock," Miguel murmurs, his voice croaking sleepily.

Sitting up in bed, Miguel runs a hand through his hair, trying his best to get it under control enough for him to venture out of his room without scaring anyone or making them laugh so hard that they literally begin to cry and roll around on the floor.

Through the sleep fill haze, Miguel squints his eyes at the mirror, nodding to himself when he sees that he's hair is somewhat manageable. He sets out getting changed into his usual clothes and makes his way down stairs of the two floor apartment in Japan he is sharing with the rest of his teammates.

"Good morning, Miguel," Claude greets from his place in the kitchen, making breakfast.

Miguel releases a wide yawn and rubs at one of his eyes with his fist. "Morning," he murmurs as he lands heavily in a chair at the kitchen table. He glances to his side to see his dark hair teammate, Aaron, next to him with his head on the table, no doubt fallen asleep before he had the chance to get any coffee into him.

It's the same every morning.

Glancing at the other side of the table, Miguel turns his gaze to the only female of the group. Matilda looks up and then blushes lightly, fidgeting in her seat. "You know, Miguel," she says, shyly and stuttering. "It's Valentine's Day and I-"

"Valentine's Day?" Miguel repeats, blinking his stunning blues eyes for a moment. He suddenly sits up straight, completely awake now. He slams his hands on the table in front of him and pushes himself up abruptly. "God dammit! There's no way in hell I'm leaving this apartment today!"

"But, Miguel…" Matilda tries to reason with the handsome male but Miguel is adamant.

"Uh huh, no way," Miguel says sternly as he shakes his head vigorously. "You remember what happened last time, don't you? All those girls exclaiming their undying love, throwing home made chocolates at me where ever I go. Some of them even claimed that they belong to a Beyblade team and were abused by Barthez and that we should be together because of that! And lets not forget the riot at the end of the day when the fan girls starting fighting amongst themselves at who is my one true love!"

"Calm down, Miguel," Claude says, trying his best to sound understanding and calm. "I understand you dislike Valentine's day."

"I don't hate Valentine's Day, Claude," Miguel says, taking a deep breath through his nose to calm himself. "I hate those god damn fan girls!"

Unable to stop himself, Claude chuckles under his breath and nods his head. "Ok, I understand you dislike fan girls, but that isn't a very good excuse to be locked up inside all day."

"I think it's a perfectly good excuse," Miguel mutters under his breath as he pouts and folds his arms over his chest.

"Well, maybe we could do something together?" Matilda suggests, a light blushing marring his cheeks and a sense of hope in her eyes.

Miguel turns his blue eyes to Matilda and winces ever so lightly. He gets a suddenly bout of guilt, knowing all to well that his young female teammate has feelings for him. He doesn't return those feelings, however. It may be harsh, but it doesn't make it any less true.

The reason why he can't return her affection is that he's longing for someone else. A certain sexy enigma with exotic ruby eyes and stunning two tone blue hair.

Yes, Kai Hiwatari. He has the body of a God, the presence of an angel and the personality of a sleek, all knowing feline. He's just about perfect. Or close enough that it makes mere mortals weep with jealousy.

Turning his attention back to Matilda, Miguel swallows thickly. He doesn't want to hurt the young girl's feelings, but he also doesn't want to lead her on with false hope that maybe there's a chance that he could like her too.

What should he do?

Suddenly, the sound of something hitting the floor of the adjacent lounge room hard with a thud and then a string of curses reaches everyone's ears. Blinking, Miguel does a quick head count and realizes that all his teammates are in the same room, so it's not one of them.

Oh no, it can't be? How on earth did a fan girl even find this place?

Signaling to everyone to stay put and be quiet, Miguel pulls out his launcher with his blade already attached and quietly makes his way to the other room. He presses his back against the wall near the door and carefully peers inside.

What he sees almost makes his heart stop.

Kneeling on the floor with his hands tied with a bright red ribbon in front of an open window is the enigma himself. Around his neck is a necklace that consists of a thick black rope and a heavy silver pendant that Miguel can't quite make out from his position. And attached to that necklace is a red envelope with his name sprawled across it in messy hand writing.

Putting away his launcher, Miguel makes his way into the room, blinking his eyes in confusion. "Kai?"

Hearing his name suddenly, Kai snaps his head up in surprise and turns his eyes to Miguel. As soon as Kai's gaze collides with Miguel, a dark blush of embarrassment appears on his cheeks.

"Miguel," he says, trying to sound casual. "This is a surprise, isn't it?"

"No kidding," Miguel replies as he crosses the room and takes Kai's bound hands in his, helping him to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Ah, well…" Kai stutters for a moment. "I was asked to deliver a card and then…"

Once again, Miguel finds himself blinking in confusion before turning his eyes down to the card tied around Kai's neck. He pulls it off and opens it rather quickly. He raises an eyebrow when he looks at the names at the bottom first.

It's from Tala and Bryan. Having those two names together is never a good sign.

_Hey Miguel,_

_How you doing? Having a good Valentine's Day? No? Well, we can fix that. _

_Before you, you have a necklace that Kai picked out. He wanted to give it to you but being the subconscious little minx that he is, doesn't have the guts. So, we decided to do it for him. We couldn't sent it by itself, now can we? So we decided to sent you another gift that is also standing before you. _

_If you don't figure out what that means then you are truly blonde._

_Have fun and make sure you bring him back no earlier than lunch time tomorrow._

_From your bestest best friends,_

_Tala and Bryan._

Re-reading the card again, Miguel looks up at Kai who is still blushing madly, but has this look of confusion in his eyes. Miguel looks at the card again and then back at Kai, unable to stop the smile from breaking out on his lips.

"What did the card say?" Kai asks, looking down at his hands that are still tied with ribbon.

Miguel suddenly drops the card and throws his arms around Kai in a hug, happily nuzzling his cheek against Kai's unique hair. "Oh, it's just telling me about the best Valentine's day gift I ever received. And I'm not talking about the necklace."

"What?" Kai stutters, his heart beating loudly in his chest when he realizes that has an arm around his waist and he has his hands pressing up against Miguel's warm and taut chest.

Oh dear God, what did that card say?

Kai should have known better that when both Tala and Bryan offered their assistance at the same time it only meant trouble. The sadistic and mischievous matching smirks on their faces should have been warning enough.

So what made him loose his sanity for a moment and agreed to let them help?

Well, the fact that it was early morning and he hadn't awoken properly yet. And the incentive that Miguel could end up as his Valentine helped quite a bit.

Even so, Kai should have known that instead of just giving the present he got for Miguel with a card would be too easy for them. Oh no, they had to mug him, tie his hands with ribbon, place Miguel's present around his neck and then break into his apartment, leaving him sitting in the middle of the floor for Miguel to find.

They are certainly creative.

In a sadistic and morbid kind of way. Kai shudders to think what they're going to do for his birthday in a few months time.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Miguel leans forward and presses his forehead against Kai's, tilting his head ever so slightly that their noses are nearly touching. "I don't normally celebrate Valentine's Day, but this year I'm willing to make an exception. And probably next year as well."

With his heart still pounding loudly in his chest, Kai finds himself staring into Miguel's eyes. Losing himself in the blue depths, he isn't aware that he is leaning forward until he brushes his lips against Miguel's and a sigh escapes his lips when Miguel tilts his head to the side, successfully deepening the kiss.

With his hands still bound together, Kai is unable to wrap his arms around Miguel's neck the way he wants to, so has to settle to simply clutching desperately onto the front of his shirt, pulling himself deeper into the passionate display of affection.

Drawing out one last lingering caress, Miguel pulls away but keeps his arms tightly around Kai's slim frame.

Panting softly but blushing madly, Kai looks down at his hands and then back up at Miguel. "Do you think you can untie my hands now?" Kai asks, lifting up his still bound hands.

"Nope," Miguel replies cheerfully. "This present I want to unwrap in my room."

Kai flushes darkly, but a sense of overwhelming anticipating settle in his chest, almost making his heart skip a beat. Licking his lips, he leans forward and nips at Miguel's ear. "Then what are you waiting for?" he asks with a seductive purr.

Apparently, he's been waiting for just that because a moment later he pulls back, wraps an arm around Kai's waist and practically drags him towards the stairs and his bedroom. As he passes through the kitchen, he remembers that he's teammates are still in there, thinking that the noise in the lounge room was an intruder of some sort.

"Miguel?" Claude stops him, confusion evident in his eyes when he sees Kai. "And Kai?"

"Kai was just delivering something," Miguel replies quickly, momentarily turning his eyes to young Matilda, guilt returning for a moment when he sees surprise and then hurt when she spies his arm around Kai's shoulders.

He'll apologize and make it up to her later.

"What?" Claude asks, still in a state of confusion.

"I now have the perfect excuse to stay inside all day," Miguel replies happily as he takes Kai's hand in his and pulls him towards his bedroom, the enigma blushing all the way. "But you guys don't."

Claude his amethyst eyes slowly for a moment before he catches on to what Miguel is oh-so politely telling them to do. "Right, we'll leave the two of you alone, then?" the only reply he gets is the sound of Miguel's bedroom slamming shut.

"Lets go, guys," Claude says quietly, shaking Aaron awake at the table and then leading them outside. Matilda follows silently, blinking her cherry red eyes slowly. Then suddenly, she surprises Claude immensely when she giggles.

"They make a better couple, anyway," she says, leaving Claude feeling proud at how grown up she is acting.

Peering in through the open window, Bryan smirks when he sees that his and Tala's plan worked, which is no surprise. They always do.

"Part one complete," Bryan whispers into his mobile phone, his smirk turning a little bit more mischievously when he watches a certain slender teen walk out through the front door, ushering the rest of his teammates out into the morning light. "Initiating my half of part two."

"Roger that," Tala says on the other end of the phone, a snigger in his voice. One can clearly imagine a wolf like smirk on his lips. "I'm almost done on my end. See you soon."

Snapping the phone shut, Tala turns his eyes to his present he is organizing for Bryan. Valentine's Day isn't just for love birds, it can be about friendship and what better way than showing how much Bryan's friendship and scheming means to him then getting a present he will certainly love?

"You put up quite a fight," Tala says to the present sitting on the lounge suite, wrapped in thick red ribbon. He grins wickedly when Garland glares at him and mumbles something no doubt threatening through his gag.

"Now now," Tala laughs as he places his hands on his hips, taking a moment to recall the look of absolute shock on Garland's face when Tala pounced on him from behind and wasted no time in quickly restraining him with the ribbon. Garland try to fight as best he could, but Tala is way too strong and devious for him.

Now all Garland can do is glare at the grinning Russian, dreading what he has in mind. He has no doubt that it's going to be humiliating.

"Don't strain yourself. You're going to need your energy later." Garland raises an eyebrow, mutely asking the grinning redhead what he's referring about.

If at all possible, Tala's smirk grows more wolf like. "You're Bryan's Valentine's Day present. Duh."

Garland's posture stiffens in shock before a dark blush spreads across his face. Oh, he guess that maybe being tied in ribbon won't be so bad…

"I guess I should have told you that before I pounced," Tala chuckles. "Then maybe you wouldn't have put up much of a fight."

Garland only blushes harder and tries his best to glare at the redhead, but the face that he is tied in a pretty red ribbon and a dark blush on his cheek does nothing to add to the venom in the glare.

"I'm back!" a familiar voice sings out, sounding a little too cheerful.

A moment later Bryan appears with a certain, struggling, silver hair Spaniard hanging over his shoulder, he too tied with red ribbon. Walking over to Tala, Bryan swings the teen off his shoulder and deposits him in Tala's waiting arms, who immediately holds him in his arms like a bride.

Claude makes a little eeping noise when Bryan practically throws him off his shoulder and then again when he realizes that he is now sitting in Tala's arms. He blushes a cherry red when Tala turns an almost predatory gaze to him, grinning in a perverse manner.

Meandering his way to the couch, Bryan leans forward so he's almost nose to nose with Garland, taking pleasure in the look of sheer embarrassment on his face. "Is my gift ready?"

"He's all yours," Tala confirms.

"Good," Bryan smiles as he leans forward and scoops Garland into his arms, smirking when Garland doesn't struggle. Oh, are they going to have some fun now. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he says, glancing over his shoulder to look at his captain.

"Yep," Tala nods as he turns and heads towards his room at one end of the house. "Around lunch time."

"Kay," Bryan says as he begins moving to the opposite end. "Happy Valentine's day."

Turning a sly gaze to the teen in his arms, Tala smirks. "Indeed it is."

* * *

Um, yeah. Heh, I don't have anything else to say X3

Please review.


End file.
